How I Wish
by bitten-sln
Summary: Edward is trying to distract himself while Bella is in the shower eventually gives up trying. takes place after Eclipse, Bella is still human
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fan fiction ever…please don't be mean, constructive criticism is welcome

this is my first fan fiction ever…please don't be mean, constructive criticism is welcome.

**DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS (ON PROFILE)**

**:Edward is in Bella's room listening to music while she's in the shower:**

**EDWARD POV**

I sat there on Bella's bed as she took her shower…oh how I wish I could join her…I have absolutely no idea what to do…I want her so badly, it hurts…but I'm afraid of hurting her, I cant risk her…

I need a distraction….

I went over to Bella's desk to get her CD player…there was a spill canvas CD in it…that's good at least we have similar tastes in music…unlike Emmett who enjoys torturing me with 80's and country and rap…

I hadn't noticed what song was playing until now…what an appropriate song…I stifled a chuckle…

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined_

_as I'm running to you_

_You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do_

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are together_

_My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

She would never be unaware… but I did ache to have her with me forever, to do with her whatever I pleased, to make her scream my name, to have her in my arms and kiss her without fear of her fainting or getting hurt….

_As I round your corner_

_I am nervous that you won't be my lover_

_I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover_

_You answer the door with your innocent face_

_Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

Oh how I want to take my Bella tonight…it could never be that easy…she still had to say goodbye…I wish she didn't have to leave her life for me…but I cant live without her…I'm the most selfish creature on the face of this earth…much to selfish…to take such a beautiful, bright delicate, selfless, angel to my dark world…I'm a monster…

_Eternity will never be enough for me_

_and eternally we'll live our infallible love_

eternity couldn't come faster for me…she was to be mine and only mine for eternity…it would never be enough for me…I want her with me every day, every second of eternity…

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust_

_Your eyes are softer now_

_and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust_

_I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps_

_Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

I had never felt such a strong surge of lust as I had with Bella. I don't even think I had felt lust in any other way than bloodlust…she was my one and only object of desire…that would never change….the lust she felt for me made it that much harder to resist…the way she looked into my eyes pleading to relieve her of her frustration, to kiss her with all my passion, it hurt that much more knowing I couldn't give her what she wanted…she had only asked for me to show all my love to her…and I couldn't, if I did, I might hurt her…I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt her after all I had already done to her…I just couldn't…

_Eternity will never be enough for me_

_and eternally we'll live our infallible love_

_Follow me into the sea_

_We'll drown together and immortalize you and me_

_Leave behind this lonely town_

_We're both better than this, it's not worth being down_

I wished with all my heart to take Bella away from here and have her at my side…I cant wait to get her away from those vial human boys…I want to show her the world…the beauty…nothing compare to her… but I couldn't find anything more or as beautiful as my Bella, not if I searched for eternity…

_Eternity will never be enough for me_

_and eternally we'll live our infallible love_

_Follow me into the sea_

_We'll drown together and immortalize you and me_

_Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)_

_We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)_

**(This is for keeps- the spill canvas)**

I was lying on the bed still listening to the song…I hadn't even noticed my beautiful Bella standing in the doorway…in a towel I might add…

I took the headphones of and slowly went next to Bella.

"Bella, honey, why are you in a towel?" I asked with a nervous voice…she had no idea what she was doing to me right now…she was still wet…

She smiled mischievously…she was becoming too much like Alice…"sorry Edward, I forgot my clothes…"

Oh she knew _exactly _what she was doing…" so, Bella I was thinking, next shower how bout I join you?" I asked with a grin on my face…if she was going to tempt me so then I might as well have some fun…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Thank you everyone!**_

_**Please please review… I shall give you a thousand purple elephants or a thousand purple skittles…which ever is preferred **_

**Come on press the 'GO' button…you know you want to….**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS (ON PROFILE)**

**:EDWARD AND BELLA ARE IN EDWARDS ROOM:**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella and I were laying on our bed…well mine but soon to be ours…she was lying with her head on my abs running her hands all over them. We were sitting comfortably in the silence, both of us lost in our thoughts.

I couldn't believe Bella's reaction to my shower comment. She was red as a beat, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird, yet I could smell her arousal, it only made things worse for me…Oh how I would love to be able to do things with her…to tough her in places I've only imagined…I had been serious in the meadow when I had told her to forget getting married…but now when I was thinking clearly again…well, lets just say, I was nervous all over again…

I heard Alice's thoughts…she was very excited about something…a vision I guess…

'_oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe Edward is going to do that! I need to get Bella ready!'_

Alice came running to our room she didn't even bother to knock. " Bella hurry you need to come with me!" she practically yelled it at her…Bella got up from my chest looking at me with a confused expression, I shrugged. She went next to Alice and asked "Alice what are we going to do?" Alice bounced "it's a surprise but I assure you 100 that you will _love _it in the end." "Don't I always love it in the end Alice?" Bella asked…and indeed she did, but I always enjoyed it more than her.

I looked after my fiancée with longing. Alice noticed and thought _'don't worry you'll love it…it wont take _that _long'_

**Bella's POV**

I was not happy that Alice had dragged me out of Edward's arms, what could be _this_ important…

" Alice come one why did you drag me here?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice. "Relax Bella. I had vision…Edward _finally _going to crack!" she practically scream whispered at me…"oh my god Alice! You mean we're finally going to…but how, when?" I could feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment. "we'll you _have_ been working on him for a while…he just couldn't stand any longer…that towel was the last straw…it's actually going to be today Bella…well tonight. Sooo…we need to get you ready Bella!" oh my god! I couldn't believe it. I have been trying to get him to do this for months…I regretted it so much after I refused him in the meadow, after that he just went back to the whole virtue issues…I thought I had lost my last chance! "so Alice, where might this be happening?" I actually hoped she didn't know, it would just be too embarrassing, but then again…I really wanted to be able to prepare myself. "well, I see it in the shower…I think he has fantasies about you when you take showers…I mean what else could he be doing?" Alice giggled, I just looked at her with a very shocked and red face. "what? You know its true. So anyways….we need to get you ready Bella!"

we went into Alice's bathroom…first she slightly curled my hair, only the bottoms. Then she did a light make up, she said I didn't need too much because we would be on a shower anyways.

Afterwards we went into her room and she gave me this box, I think she had this for a while…"open it Bella," Alice said to me… I opened the box slowly, there was a beautiful midnight blue bra and boxer set in it, and a cute light blue pj set. It was a short and tank top mach, the top was a v-neck and it had dark blue lace trimming, it hugged my body in all the right places and made my boobs look bigger than they actually were. The shorts were really short not even mid thigh. They were light blue with midnight blue lacy trim and stripes. They were amazingly pretty. "Alice! They are so cute! When did you get these?" she smiled and shrugged "I was bored, I felt like buying something." I hugged her close to me, she hugged me and started to push me toward the door. "come one Bella you can't keep Edward waiting." She said excitedly.

I went next to Edward waiting for him to look up at me.

**Edward's POV**

I looked up at Bella. She looked absolutely breath taking in a light and dark blue pajama set. "hi Edward" she said as she came and laid on me, it was just like she had never left.

I bet Alice put her in this just to torture me….that evil little pixie.

Bella started to run her hands over my abs and chest just like before… then suddenly she started to rub her leg to mine, the feeling was sensational. I growled in a deep voice. She looked up at me and started to nibble my ear. She whispered "I love it when you do that." I would have to keep that in mind…but its not like I can control it anyways, I couldn't control the lust she made me feel. She came on top of me, straddling me. I was running my hands up and down her legs. She gave me one of her deepest, most passionate kissed ever, and I let her. Suddenly she got off, too soon. I want finished kissing her, but then again, I don't think I ever will be. " I think I need a shower." Bella said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "sure Bella, I'll be here waiting." Bella laughed, I wondered at what… she walked up and out to the bathroom. I could hear her turning the water on. I could hear the rustling of fabric, she was taking her clothes of. I shouldn't be listening. I should distract myself. That's when I heard it. It was a soft moan. That it. That right there is where I snapped. I heard another soft moan, but this was my name. look at what I was doing to her, because of me she had to pleasure herself(I did the same but that was beyond the point) I couldn't take it anymore. I stripped myself of my clothes and went to the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**next chapter is a lemon...**

**i shall give everyone a thousand purple tulips or a thousand purple lollipops to everyone who reviews! thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_bear with me this is my first lemon ever!_

**DO NOT OWN(ON PROFILE)**

**:Edward finally cracks:**

**Bella's POV**

Edward had said he would wait outside, but I don't think that he will be able to wait any longer after he hears me. I dint really know where this was coming from but I like it anyways. I suddenly heard a growl, Edward was standing right on the other side of that curtain. I can't believe it! "Bella…" Edward said in a strained voice. " I'm coming in Bella…is that ok?" I smiled and blushed. "of course Edward"

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the shower. Bella looked stunning under the water. My imagination hadn't done her justice. Her beautiful perky breasts bounced slightly while she turned to me. She kissed me deeply and whispered to my ear " I thought I was going to have to wait forever." I laughed and said in a husky voice "I doubt I could last that long love" she giggled and pulled me into the shower.

I guess that was the first time that she actually looked at me. She looked up and down finally coming back to my eyes. Her eyes were filled with lust, and I could smell her arousal. It was one of the sweetest smells I have ever smelt, it made me want her that much more. The only thing she said was "wow" in a shaky voice. I would have said the same thing if I could say anything at all. I couldn't control myself any longer. I groaned "Bella, it hurts…I need you." I had never felt so weak and vulnerable in my life…it was one of the best feelings I've ever had (and only Bella could give it to me). The only thing she could do was nod. I pulled her close and kissed her as deeply and passionately as I could without hurting her.

I pressed her close to my body, her bare breasts against my bare chest. The skin on skin was sensational. She felt hot as fire against my cold skin. It was an amazing feeling. Bella pulled apart to catch her breath she was panting, just as I was. I couldn't keep my lips away from her skin. I moved them to her collar bone, and down from there. I was kissing and licking every inch of skin I found. I was kissing one of her beautiful breasts when she moaned "Edward, I-I need…you" I understood what she meant. I slid my hand down to her center. I rubbed her slightly while I kissed and sucked on her other breast. She tasted amazing, so sweet. I picked her up as put her against the cold tiles of the shower. I held her there as I went down to my knees. I needed to taste her…she smelt so sweet, she could only taste a 1000 times better. I went down and flicked my lounge in her. She let out a moan. I wanted to make her moan like that forever.

She tasted so much better than I imagined I kissed her bundle of nerves. I needed to have her now. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Bella, I need to have you now." She moaned, I don't even think she heard me "please Edward, I need to feel you…in me….Edward…please" she practically moaned it all out. I pressed myself to her entrance. We moaned at the same time. I went in without breaking her barrier. She moaned, I couldn't take it anymore, I groaned. I pulled her legs up around my waist, she even moaned then. she was torturing me. I put my lips to her ear, "Bella, love, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." I felt horrible for hurting her but it was inevitable. She nodded, " go ahead…" she whispered. I thrust into her and she winced. "I'm sorry love…I'm so sorry."…all she said was "its worth it…" I looked into her eyes and she nodded, telling me that I could go on. I slowly pulled out and thrust back in. " Edward, faster…harder." I complied trying not to loose control. I was kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling when she started moan, loudly. "Edward, please harder" she panted out. I went in and out harder, she was close I slipped my hand and started to rub her clit. She cried out my name and came, as soon as I felt her warm juices on me I moaned and came, I couldn't take it anymore. She was still panting, I was still in her. "Edward…that, was…amazing…" yes it truly was…"Bella, I love you." Was all I said.

**Bella's POV**

Edward had just given me the single most amazing gift he ever could. He had given me himself fully, and done it incredibly (doesn't he always?). I said "Edward…that, was…amazing…"still panting, I couldn't catch my breath, it seemed like he couldn't either. "Bella, I love you." Was all he said. If I ever had doubts about his love, they would have disappeared in that second. I could hear it in his voice. He had given me all I had ever asked for, him. " I love you too Edward" I said as I kissed him deeply. I went onto nibble his ear and whispered "see, I told you that you wouldn't hurt me." All he did was laugh and kiss me harder. He took me out of the shower and wrapped me in a warm fuzzy towel then he wrapped a towel around his waist. He picked me up bridal style and took me to the bed. He laid next to me and finally spoke. "Bella, that was the single most amazing thing I have ever done, thank you." He kissed me without hesitating. Was he insane…why was he thanking me! "Edward! Why are you thanking me, I should be thanking you, you did what I asked for and you did it amazingly…I didn't even get to do anything to you…" I hadn't realized that until now, I pouted. He kissed me, laughing. "next time love, we can't do that next time" I felt a sudden exhaustion fall on me. I yawned. "Edward, I'm tired…" he kissed me sweetly "you've had a long day Bella, go to sleep" he started to hum my lullaby…I fell asleep instantly. I had forgotten that I was still naked…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**the next chapter will contain all of the Cullen children**

**thank you for reading and i will be waiting for criticism, this is my first lemon after all...**

**thanks to all the people who review, you shall get a thousand purple teddy bears, or a thousand purple kisses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: on profile**

**first i'd like to thank Daddy's Little Cannibal for being my beta! and thanx a bunch to everyone ho has read and reviewed my story!**

**:In The Morning:**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a light, sweet kiss. I wasn't sure of what had happened. I had an amazing dream. Edward had finally given in and made love to me, it was _amazing!_ I groaned as I looked for Edward's lips. I felt him hug me around the waist; his hands were colder than ever, the feeling was sensational.

"Good morning love." He said in a husky voice and kissed me again.

I smiled at him, "morning Edward." I looked into his eyes (I wonder why he feels colder). "I had an amazing dream Edward, we were in the shower and you came in and…." He interrupted me with his laughing. "What's so funny!" I huffed at him.

He took my face in between his hands, "Bella, love have you noticed what you're wearing?"

I hadn't really looked down. The second I did I saw than I was naked. Wait! That wasn't a dream, OH MY GOD! I looked into his eyes; they were full of joy.

"That wasn't a dream love," he said as I hugged him around his waist; I could feel his silky boxers. I groaned, he felt _so _good.

"So, Edward then we really did…it was an amazing night. Oh Edward I love you so much…" I kissed him with as much passion as I could.

"Love, Alice is bouncing up and down from excitement. She can't wait to talk to you. She's driving Jasper crazy. " He kissed without paying any attention to his boundaries. He was finally letting himself go free, kissing me with all the passion he had last night.

"I guess I'll go to Alice then." I kissed him one last time; Alice would probably hold me there for hours.

**In Alice's room**

I didn't bother to knock on the door, she was expecting me. "Hi Alice." I said in a quiet voice, I knew she would hear me. Edward was right she actually _was_ bouncing on the bed; she couldn't stay still, poor Jasper.

She came running to me, "Bella! What happened? You need to tell me everything!"

I sighed, I knew this was coming but I wasn't prepared for what to say…

"Bella come on! Some details please!" Alice whined

I sighed. "Alice I'm not really sure what to say, it was amazing. Like something I've never felt before. I'm only sad that I wasn't able to do anything for him; he was very _attentive_ to say in the least. He did everything and tired me out so much, I couldn't even do anything for him, I fell asleep right away!"

Alice laughed, "Bella, that's great! I've told him so many times that he wouldn't hurt you, but he never listens to me. Well at least he isn't in the slightest bit frustrated anymore, he's so happy and he loves you so much. He deserves to be able to show it to you; you both do."

Alice really knew how to make someone feel better, that's for sure. "Thanks Alice, it would have never happened if it wasn't for you. After all you did make me look irresistible for Edward." I blushed.

Alice smiled wholeheartedly and laughed, "It's not a problem Bella but you really didn't need my help. You're irresistible to him even in your ratty old, pj's with holes in it; I just made him notice it more. Plus, it's just too fun to play 'Bella Barbie' I would have done it even if you didn't need it to be done."

I never understood how she always knew what to do. Alice had her ways. She looked at me warily.

"Bella I have a question though." She paused.

I looked at her, my curiosity apparent on my face, "yes…"

She looked at me again and hesitantly said, "Well, I was wondering if he, you know…hurt you?" I was shocked, hadn't she seen it already. "I didn't want to look at all of it, I only saw the beginning, and I thought you might want your privacy."

I smiled. "No Alice. He didn't hurt me…well he did, but that was inevitable." She hugged me tight to her body. "I'm so glad you guys finally did this. Things will be so much easier for you now." I looked at her curiously. "What do you mean Alice?"

She smiled her mischievous grin, she had seen something. "I'm not telling you Bella, that would ruin the surprise!"

I groaned, not another surprise, why do they love surprising me so much?!

Alice turned to me suddenly. "Bella, um…Rosalie wants to speak to you, she's wondering if you can come to her room…"

That was interesting, I mean Rosalie was nice enough to me, but she never really spoke to me unless necessary. I looked at Alice. I was confused "Alice do you know what she wants…it's not like her to want to speak to me…"

Alice smiled at me reassuringly. "Don't worry she just wants to talk its nothing to be afraid of." I nodded and slowly went toward Rosalie's room.

**please tell me if you have any suggestions, ideas or questions..i sort of dont know where i should take this should i go to the wedding or what? anyways...**

i shall give a thousand purple penguins or a thousand purple puppies to those who review!

you kno you want to come on just push the button!


	5. Chapter 5

:Bella is talking with Rosalie:

**:Bella is talking with Rosalie:**

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't talked to Rosalie since she explained why she didn't want me to become like them. I knew she felt guilty about not being friendly to me like the other Cullens but I understood why.

I went into her room, I was a little nervous. Rose was sitting on her bed playing with her hair. She looked at me with a small smile and said, "Thanks for coming Bella."

I smiled "no problem Rose…what would you like to talk about?" I hope she didn't get mad that I called her Rose; she smiled, I guess she didn't mind.

"Bella I know I haven't been very fair with my actions towards you and I'm sorry for it. I truly am." Rose told me. "I know that I said you should stay human and not throw your life away but I've started to notice a few things about you. You've said it many times and I've never believed you but you said it was just too dangerous for you to be human. I'm starting to see your point. You can't seem to do it without falling…" she laughed.

I've never heard Rosalie laugh so much.

"Anyways, Bella the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I realized that you really are made to be like us."

I gasped, this was so shocking. I never ever expected to hear _that_! "Umm…Rosalie…um…I really don't know what to say…but can I ask why?" I'm sure my face was shocked.

She laughed again and said "Well Bella I thought you would miss out on having a baby and getting old but really you won't. You see I wanted a baby, I wanted that life, but you, you don't even want a baby. I don't think you would actually miss it, yeah you would be a very loving mother but you're too clumsy to take care of a baby, plus you're terrified of getting old, Jasper said so." I was shocked, how in the world did she know this! I couldn't say a word, she just continued "but most importantly Bella, you can't actually survive without Edward, and he's as useless as a rock without you…"

I was truly shocked at what Rosalie was saying this was so unlike her. "Rose what brought this on?"

Rose sighed and said, "Bella I'm tired of ignoring you, I just want to enjoy my new little sister like everyone else." I was truly amazed at what Rose had said…I had never really thought she wanted to be a friend, a sister to me.

"So Bella, do you want to be my lil' sis?" Rose asked.

I wanted to cry! "Oh my god Rose! Of course, I never even thought you wanted me to be…" I couldn't actually think this was so unexpected.

She sighed again "I know Bella and I'm sorry for not making you feel welcome, but please can't we just be friends now?"

I smiled, I was more than happy to be friends with Rose. "Sure Rose I would love that, so…what do we do now?"

She smiled back at me and said, "how about we talk? And maybe we can go shopping later, with Alice?"

I don't think I'll ever be able to run away from shopping. "Yeah sure Rose, what would you like to talk about?"

She looked at me, like she was relieved. I hadn't really thought that Rose would be bothered by not liking me. "Well, Bella I know that you and Edward did it…I was just wondering if he was able to, you know stay in control, I mean did he hurt you?"

Whoa…where did she hear about this? Well, I guess I should just answer her. "Oh, Rose I didn't know that…you knew…well all I can't say that it was amazing, Rose. And no, he didn't hurt me…"

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad Bella and by the way… it only gets better." She winked when she said this and I blushed. "So Bella how about that shopping trip? Alice is waiting for us in the car and she's about to explode from excitement."

I sighed and said, "of course she is." Rose laughed before leading me to the car.

**In the car**

"Bella I'm so glad that you and Rose are friends now! I can't wait for all the sleepovers, makeovers, and shopping trips we're going to have! This is going to be _so_ much fun!" Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat she was so excited.

I looked at Rose and Alice. They were sitting in the front. " I'm really glad I have sisters like you, I really am the luckiest girl ever." I was so glad that I finally had two sisters.

Rose smiled at me. She looked like she was going to cry if she could. "Bella I truly am sorry for not being a friend, a sister to you before. I just didn't really understand why you would want this life. I mean I never did, but then again I would go through all of it again for Emmett…"

I looked at Rose, we had had such strange day, I'm sure that our lives were permanently changed from this day on. I have a new sister! "Oh come on Rose, just stop apologizing. All that matters is that we're sisters now." I smiled at her.

She smiled at me and said "Emmett was right…he always said to give you a chance, that you had a heart bigger then could fit into your tiny body."

I laughed and said "Emmett sure has a way with words." She smiled.

Alice was just watching us with joy.

**At the mall in Seattle**

"Alice I still don't get why we had to come to Seattle, Port Angeles would be perfectly fine!" I practically screamed at her.

Alice only giggled and said "Bella you should know better by now! The shopping in Port Angeles is so limited, we need choices, and this is our first sister shopping trip after all!"

I sighed; I guess she's right, I mean this is the first time we've ever gone shopping with Rosalie; I guess it deserved something special.

Alice dragged us to practically every store in the mall. Her and Rose picked out a bunch of close for me and themselves. I honestly don't understand why we could possibly need so many clothes, but at least I was having fun. Wow, that was a first. I don't remember having fun shopping. We probably had over 30 bags. We must have looked hilarious carrying all of these bags.

Alice was dragging us to a store…again.

"Oh come one Alice! Let's go, we already have more than enough stuff, I'm tired…" I whined, dragging my feet behind me.

Alice laughed and said, "Oh stop whining Bella, this is our last stop then we're going to eat!" She was excited about eating considering the fact that she doesn't eat.

I didn't see which store we were in until we left the bags at the cashier. We were in Victoria's Secret. I groaned.

"Alice, Rose why are we here?!"

They both laughed and Rose said "Bella, now that Edward is going to be seeing you naked you need new lingerie."

I had never actually thought about that. I guess I could use a few sexy pairs of underwear. "Fine, but please don't go overboard guys, we already bought a lot…" They just looked at each other and laughed.

The first thing they had me try was a midnight blue lace bra and boy short set. I had to say they were beautiful. The lace looked so delicate…

After the lace one Rose and Alice brought me back a lot more stuff. They had me try boy shorts, bras, thongs, and a few PJ sets.

My favorites were the blue lace set, a dark red almost blood like push up bra and thong set, and a black pink cotton short and tank top PJ set.

As we paid and took all of our bags back to the car I said, "Rose, Alice I really can't wait to show Edward some of these outfits."

Alice squealed, I don't think she had ever seen me being excited about an outfit.

They both hugged me. Alice said "Oh don't worry Bella he's going to absolutely love them on you. You're going to be irresistible!"

I smiled and Rose said. "Bella do you actually think we would let you wear something that would make you look anything less than smoking."

I laughed and hugged Rose. It was a little hard with all the bags in my hands. "No Rose, I highly doubt that you guys would let me wear anything that was anything less than 'smoking.''"

She smiled and we went to the restaurant.

**At an Italian restaurant Bella is eating**

"Mmm…this ravioli is so good" Rose laughed, "I'm glad that you're enjoying it Bella" I smiled I was so happy that we had had this sisters day out.

We had gone to a fabulous Italian restaurant and I had had mushroom ravioli, I had liked it since I first ate it.

I was finished with my food and we were leaving the restaurant going to the parking lot when Alice's phone rang.

Alice picked it up what seemed to be before it rang and said, "Oh hello Edward, what can I do for you?" She was talking in a slight sing song voice. I couldn't hear what he had said but Alice said "No you can't talk to Bella…"

What! Why not? I looked at her with a shocked confused look.

She ignored me and said "No Edward you can speak to her when we get home, this is sisters' time bye!" She hung up on him.

"Alice! Why didn't you let me speak to him?" I asked.

She laughed and said "So he'll miss you more."

What! That made no sense.

"Why Alice?"

She just smiled and said "Don't worry Bella, you'll have fun, you're even going to wear one of your new outfits!"

The only thing Rose did was laugh and put her arm around me, walking we towards the car.

I was so excited for what was waiting for me; I could hardly contain my excitement.

With that we got in the car and started off for home.


	6. READ PLEASE

**sorry everyone but i really need some reviews, i need you guys to tell me what you would like to see happen...**

**seriously please review, i have a a main plot line but i want some ideas from you guys. **

**if you want to know what the main plot is review or PM me but i will only tell those who can help me come up with some **

**details, i want someone to come up with some details soo please review**

im begging...please i need someone to help with some details if youre interested please review

_i shall officially adore anyone who helps out._


	7. meadow

**:Bella comes Home:**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had spent the entire day with Alice and Rosalie. I didn't see that coming from Rose but I'm glad she did it. This had made Bella so happy; I would have to thank Rose for finally accepting Bella later.

I heard the car pulling into the driveway and ran to the car.

Bella was sitting in the back and Alice was driving. Bella looked so happy I could hear her laughing; she was smiling at Rose and laughing at something Alice had said. I tried to pick her brain but the only thing Alice thought was _"you only wish you knew what she was laughing at!"_

Oh, I really did. It still drove me mad sometimes that I couldn't read her mind. I opened the door for her she got out and hugged me around my neck. I pulled her by her waist close to me.

"I missed you, where have you been all day?" I whispered, putting my lips to her ear. Alice had told me where they had gone - a sisters' day out - but I wanted to see her reaction.

She tilted her head up, kissing my neck in the process and said, "We went to have 'a sisters' day out', we felt the need to bond." She smiled at that, I was glad that she has enjoyed it.

Alice and Rose had already taken the bags inside and gone back to their husbands,

I pulled Bella up and put her over my shoulder, she was squealing and kicking the air saying "Edward let me down!" Of course she was laughing so I knew that she wasn't mad. I sat her down on the bed grinning.

She looked up and said, "Enjoy yourself?" In a slightly annoyed voice…

I smiled her favorite crooked smile and said, "Extremely. I love hearing you squeal and make noises." With that said I sat next to her and started to kiss her.

She laughed and said, "Well I'm glad you do" she kissed my chest, the spot where my heart would be, and said, "I'll be right back Edward."

Where was she going? "Wait Bella where are you going?"

She smiled and said, "Alice."

**Bella's POV**

I kissed Edward's heart before I went to get my clothes from Alice.

Alice was waiting for me with an outfit ready on the bed.

She had put out the dark wash jeans, the body hugging dark blue tank top, and the blood red lace bra and thong set that we had bought.

I ran up to her and hugged her, "Oh you always know what I need Alice!"

She smiled and simply said, "It's what I do. Now come one put these on, he's starting to get impatient." She pushed me towards the closet.

I had never felt as sexy as I did in the bra set. It was so delicate and perfect. Thank god Alice had picked out a comfortable and casual outfit; I loved the simplicity of it.

I went out and told Alice, "Thanks for choosing something comfortable Alice!"

She smiled and said, "I had to! Edward is taking you to your meadow."

Alice added a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss. She handed me some black ballet flats and a black and white zip up hoodie before she let me go back to Edward. I hugged her thanks and left.

The second I went to Edward's room-well I guess it was our room now-Edward pounced on me. He was on top of me, kissing my neck, my lips and any exposed skin that the tank top left. He was very eager.

I was kissing him when he suddenly stopped. I looked at him strangely, the only thing he said was, "Come on let's go."

He was pulling me by my hand to his car. We drove the familiar road to the trail that leads to our meadow. Alice was right, as usual. He picked me up bridal style and ran to the meadow. I could see that there was a blanket on the grass.

Edward let me down gently on the blanket and sat next to me. He was carrying my hoodie in case I got cold. He came close to me and started to kiss me. I kissed him back but had to break for breath.

I finally caught it and asked, "Edward, why did you bring me here all of a sudden?" I bet he could see how confused yet excited I was.

**Edward's POV**

Bella asked why I had brought her to the meadow; she looked so cute with that excited confused look. I leaned in, close to her lips and said, "Because we are going to be making too much noise…" I kissed her lightly and smiled and I saw her eyes widen, her smile was heart melting, especially for this cold one.

She giggled and said, "And you know how much noise we would be making how?" I honestly didn't know but I was determined to make her scream my name time and time over again.

I decided against answering her, instead I went on top of her, keeping my weight off but still being pressed against her. She was kissing me and running her hands in my hair, I loved it when she did that, the feel of her warm hands running through my hair. I was caressing her cheek with one hand while rubbing my hand up and down her back with the other.

She moaned a light, sweet moan. I went to the hem of her plain tank top; the color was stunning against her skin. I pulled the top over her head, revealing a blood red lace bra. She looked too tempting. I growled. She smiled and tugged at my shirt so I would take it off.

When I didn't move she looked puzzled and said, "What are you staring at?"

I growled again before leaning in so I could be near her ear. I whispered "I'm looking at my beautiful fiancée who looks too damn tempting for both of our goods…"

She smiled at this and pulled my shirt over my head. She was kissing my chest when she switched so she could be on top. She was straddling me smiling wickedly. She bent down and kissed where my skin met jeans before taking my pants off.

I was slightly shocked by what Bella was doing, but this felt too good for me to even think of stopping it. She had taken my boxers off as well. She kissed the very tip of me. I shuddered; it felt amazing. She sucked me into her mouth. She was going slow, torturing me.

She had taken me in as much as she could. She was sucking bobbing her head up and down. The way her breasts looked bouncing up and down was mesmerizing. She slowed down and started to just kiss, lick, and massage me. Her hands were running up and down. I was moaning; it was impossible to control. Her tiny hand was gripping me and she put her warm mouth around me,

she was moving up and down in a rhythm. Her hands and mouth were going up and down. I let out one last, loud groan and came. She licked me all up and cleaned me.

**Bella's POV**

I loved the way Edward tasted; it was like no other taste in this world. Once I had lapped everything up I went up to his lips, kissing him passionately.

He pulled away before bringing his lips to my ear. He was panting, not because the lack of breath, but because of the desire he felt. I loved that I was the one that had made him like that.

He whispered in my ear, "Bella, that was amazing, love you felt so good and warm around me, like fire and ice."

I loved the coldness of him too; it relieved me from getting to sweaty. I kissed him passionately; he licked my lip begging for access. He slipped his tongue onto mine; the cold was so nice it felt amazing. His breath filled my mouth, clouding my brain, he smelt so sweet and wonderful. He pulled apart allowing me to breath but his lips never left my skin. They moved to my neck.

I still had my bra and pants on. He took my bra off, squeezing one breast with one hand and sucking the other in his mouth. I was moaning and squirming. He felt so good. I felt like I could burst any moment. He slowly moved down and removed my jeans. I heard him suck in his breath suddenly; he saw the thong. He growled and I groaned; it should be illegal to do that!

"Bella, you are the most beautiful creature this planet has ever seen…" I blushed and he continued where he left off.

First he kissed my hips and my legs. He brushed his lips over my center before taking the thong in his teeth. He pulled them, ripping them off me completely. He bent down and kissed my folds. He licked then stuck his ice-cold tongue into my fire. He was moaning as loud as I was. He was thrusting his tongue in and out of me licking everything he could get.

"Mmm…Bella you taste so good, you have no idea, better than you smell even," that's exactly how he tasted to, much, much better than he smelt which was saying something.

He was doing circular motions over my clit, I was bucking my hips trying to get as close to him as possible. He stuck two fingers in me, I could feel myself throb against his fingers, he thrust in and out; just then I came. I let out a scream so loud that some birds flew away; I guess he was right.

He came up showing me that he was licking his fingers. He has licked one but I stopped him before he could get to the other. I took it and sucked it into my mouth. I could taste myself on him the mixture was orgasmic.

He groaned and moaned as I sucked on his finger. He leaned down and said, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! Bella I have to have you…Now!"

With that said he pinned me down to the floor and placed himself at my entrance. He looked into my eyes and thrust into me. I moaned his name.

He was thrusting in and out. I put my legs around his waist, allowing him to get in deeper. He was thrusting into me harder and harder each time, I could feel an orgasm coming and o panted "Edward…faster…"

**Edward's POV**

I could feel Bella's walls throb around me; she was going to have an orgasm. I gave her one last hard thrust before she came, but it wasn't over. I kept going in and out of her thrusting. I was being a little rough but I made sure that I didn't hurt her. She screamed out my name before she had another orgasm and then another, she was panting.

i pulled out of her allowing her to calm down. She was breathing heavily and her heart fluttering like a hummingbird. After a minute or so she was back to normal. I turned onto my side so I could watch her.

Her chest looked lovely as she was breathing in and out. Finally she said, "Again…"

I nodded and thrust back into her. I was moving in beat with the beat of her heart, which had slowed down a little by now. I started to go a little faster, I could feel myself harden before cumming. She came with me.

I rolled us so we were both on out sides. She was panting as was I. I had no need to breath, but the excitement of the moment had gotten to me. I held her in my arms until she was ready to speak.

She had her head against my chest and said "Edward, that- that was incredible."

I kissed her forehead before I said, "Yes Bella, it truly was. Bella, I love you, truly with all my heart."

I could feel her smile against my chest before she said, "And I love you forever Edward…"

I was glad she felt that way because I had no idea what I could ever do without her. I started to hum her lullaby for her. She yawned and snuggled into my chest. I held her and gently rocked her to sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**people please review, i get happy when i get reviews so i have decided not to post the new chapter until i get some reviews, now just push the go button you know you want to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everyone sorry i havent been so good at updating. its just that i feel like people dont want me to continue because o, not getting any reviews. **

**i'm probably going to stop writing if i dont have any readers. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a nice comfortable bed. I could feel Edward's cold arms around me. I turned and saw Edward's smiling face.

"Good afternoon love." He said as he kissed me sweetly. What…afternoon? Wow…he really tired me out…"Edward…last night…ahh" I sighed with contentment.

"Bella I thought you would never wake up, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." I sighed, "well you tired me out last night…" he laughed and said, "I love hearing you scream my name." he kissed my forehead; he had a playful smile on his face. I kissed him hard.

"You brought me all they way back home, changed my clothes, and I still didn't wake up…damn Edward I must have been _really _tired…" wait…he changed my clothes…while I was sleeping…damn…"Edward, can I ask something?"

**Edward's POV**

Bella looked so beautiful. Her hair was all tangled and she looked wonderful in my dark blue t-shirt. I couldn't express how much it excited me to see her in my clothes. To know that perky breasts are just beneath the thin layer of fabric, the way it barely skimmed the top of her thighs, the mere sight drove me insane with lust.

Then she looked into my eyes, "Edward, can I ask something?" she looked at her hands before she continued. "Umm, when you changed my clothes…did you…" she couldn't continue, she turned fourteen different shades of red.

What she was saying finally clicked. I pulled her close and put my lips close to ear. "You have _no _idea what it took for me to _not _wake you up and make you moan my name again." I felt her shiver underneath my arms.

She got up from bed and went to the bathroom. "Ugh I look horrible." I ran up and hugged her from behind. Kissing her cheek I said, "I think you look adorable, plus I love the way you look in my shirt." She chuckled. I went to the closet to find her some shorts while she had her 'human minute'

I found a tiny pair of white shorts; Alice must have put them there. "Here put these on." I said to her. I didn't really want her walking around in just a t-shirt with my family in the house. She put them on and asked, "So, what are we doing today?"

I thought for a second and heard her stomach growl. I looked at her and saw that her cheeks were deliciously red. I smiled and said, "well, first lets get you some breakfast and I guess we can just stay at home with the family today…" She came over, kissed me lightly and said, "That sounds perfect."

I threw her over my shoulder and ran her down the stairs to the living room. She was squealing and giggling for me to leg her go. I was enjoying it too much to even think of that. She was still laughing, her cheeks red. Emmett laughed at us. She said, "honesty Edward I _can_ walk without tripping…" Emmett gave a big laugh at that and she smacked his chest lightly, probably hurting herself. I pulled her up and into my arms. I put my lips to her ears and said, "I can't help myself Bella, I love the little giggles and squeals you make. I love the feel of you against my skin, the warmness of you, I can't help but touch you." I saw her already existent blush deepen.

Emmett decided to make his presence known and said, "Edward I think you need to stop talking look at her she's as red as a tomato…" he was laughing, Bella's reactions amuse him. I let out a low growl before I pulled Bella to the kitchen.

I sat her down on the counter. "So love, what would you like for breakfast?" she looked at me and said, "cereal would be fine…" I wanted her to eat some real food; she was using up a lot of energy these days. "Why do you have that devilish smile on?" oh my Bella, so innocent at times. I laughed under my breath as I said "you need to refuel Bella, now tell me how do you like your eggs…" how there could be so many options to cook one thing I'll never understand. "Umm…scrambled would be nice"

**Bella's POV**

I saw Edward smile to himself; he looked so _sexy_ with that devilish smile. "Why do you have that devilish smile on?" I asked. He laughed under his breath as he said, "you need to refuel Bella, now tell me how do you like your eggs?" I realized what he was thinking about. He was right; he had been tiring me out quite a bit these days. I thought about the eggs and said, "Umm…scrambled would be nice."

He looked so graceful as he went to the fridge and took out two eggs and some milk. It's absurd how even though no one in this house besides me eats they keep a full fridge… He scrambled the eggs with the milk and poured the mixture into a bowl. I realized I was staring at him when he asked, "Bella, what are you staring at?" I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and said, "Oh nothing, I was just watching you." He looked amused at my confession. He lifted a perfect eyebrow and asked "find anything you like?" he knew of the effect he had on me…"mhmmm". I couldn't really concentrate. He kissed my cheek lightly and put a plate of eggs in my hands. I picked up the fork and took a taste. Well that's just one more thing he's perfect at. "How is it?" I swallowed and said, "Perfect, as always." He laughed

Once I was done he took me plate from me and put in the sink. I drank some water while he rinsed it, honestly I don't understand why he wont let me do these things. He slinked his arms around my waits pulling me closer to him. I was now straddling him as he kissed me lightly. His lips tasted so good. He kissed my neck and licked the length of it, his hands hungrily grabbing at my hips. He lifted me off of the counter, his hands on my bottom. He took me over to the living room. He had me so that I was straddling him with my back against the couch. He leaned down and slightly lifted up my shirt. He brushed his nose over the skin at the top of my shorts. "Bella you smell so good. You're absolutely mouth watering." His voice was and octave lower and his eyes had darkened from desire. He pressed his lips below my belly button before he slipped his hand underneath my shorts and began to caress my thigh. I let out a moan as he inched closer toward my center. I was begging him to continue with my moans and whimpers but then I heard a noise.

"WHOAH! AWESOME FREE PORN!" Emmett said with a booming laugh. I felt my blood creep to my cheeks. Edward got up from his position- much to my distaste- and said "EMMETT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! CAN'T I HAVE A FUCKING MOMENT TO MYSELF TO ENJOY MY FIANCEE!?" I looked up ay Edward with shock, I could see that Emmett's face mimicked my own. Edward practically never sweared, I couldn't believe how much it turned me on. I could tell that Emmett had smelt it from the way he sniffed the air. I wanted to disappear. Just imagine how I must have looked, lying down on the couch with shorts bunched up so high they're like underwear and my t-shirt to the point that my breasts are almost showing and my hard nipples peeking out from underneath the shirt.

I stood up fixing up my appearance and went next to Edward. I put my arm on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Edward, its fine. No need to get so angry, Emmett's just being himself, nothing new…" Edward turned to me, put his hands on my shoulder and said, "Bella I am sick and tired of this. I just want to be alone with you. I want to have my way with you without being interrupted. I want to _be _on our honeymoon already. Why aren't we married yet? I thought Alice was supposed to be taking care of it? Why isn't this all ready yet?" I was shocked; this was all new news to me. I had no idea that he felt that way. If that's what's bothering him we can get married tomorrow…"Edward honestly if that's the only problem we can get married tomorrow. Emmett can even marry us." He looked up at me; I could see the happiness in his eyes. "Al-" she was in front of us in mere seconds. "Oh Edward honestly, why cant you just wait and let me prepare a proper wedding with guests and food and all that…" he just looked at her and said "because I don't want to." The commanding tone of his voice made me even more aroused than before. Emmett just looked up at me and smiled a huge grin. I felt my cheeks go red. Damn those vampires and their super senses…

"Ok fine then. Emmett go on the Internet and get a marriage license, I'll arrange the decorations in the backyard. I guess we wont be having any guests besides Renee and Charlie…so I'll have a jet sent to pick Renee and Phil up from Florida. Bella you need to call your mom and let her know. I'll get a cake and have some food ordered from a restaurant. Honestly Edward did you _have_ to ruin my fun?"

Wow, she had all that figured out fast…I realized that Emmett had left, probably on the Internet… Edward just looked at her and said, "Alice I promise you can throw us the wedding of your dream in a little while." She perked up at that idea and ran off to her room. "Ugh, Edward why did you tell her she could throw us a _second_ wedding? Isn't one enough…" he pulled me into his arms, kissed my nose then my lips lightly before he said, "well, your parents wont have to come to that wedding…only your friends, Alice just wants to be able to have a big cake and some guests, she might even decide not to do it." I laughed at that, yah sure like Alice would give up the chance to dress me up.

I looked into Edwards's eyes. "Edward, I can't believe it…we're getting married tomorrow!!" he looked excited. He kissed me again before he said, "oh love, I can't wait till you're mine in every single way. I can't wait till I can tell every single person that _you_ are _my _wife. And most of all, I cant wait till we're on a plane going somewhere far away from everybody and have you all to myself." I shivered at the way he said his last word. His voice had an undertone of desire. "Bella go call your mother."

He handed me the phone, I dialed my mother's number.  
She picked up and said "hello?" I smiled; I hadn't realized how much I missed her. "Hi mom its me." "Oh hi Bella! How are you!?" I laughed, she always got excited, "I'm good mom, I just wanted to tell you to pack you stuff and go to the airport. There's going to be a jet waiting for you there. You and Phil will be coming here for my wedding." "What? What do you mean Bella? I though you were getting married in august." I laughed. "Well mom Edward and I got tired of waiting so we will be getting married tomorrow. And I know that's its not a short flight from Florida so you need to go to the airport. Just tell one of the workers that you have a private jet under the name Cullen." She was quiet, which was unusual for Renee. "Oh, well ok then I'll tell Phil. I guess I'll see you later then. Bye honey." I smiled I knew she would understand. "Thanks mom, bye."

I hung up the phone and went to Edward. He kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled me up to his room. I can't believe we were finally going to be husband and wife.

** ok so guys please tell me what you think. **

**i wont be updating unless you guys review.**

** i know im being demanding but this story has 13310 hits and only 76 reviews. **

**if you want to read the rest please review. **

**please just press the go button it only takes a few seconds. **

**i would really appreciate 100 reviews please. **

**just review even if its a flame or just a word i would appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys the next chapter is the honeymoon!! **

**oh and i have a question...**

**do you guys still want me to write this now that breaking dawn is almost out??**

**

* * *

****Bella's POV **

I went to Edward's side and hugged him. I was so happy; I even liked the idea of being married to Edward now. We had done everything we could possibly do besides get married then changed, plus now the wedding would be a small, intimate family thing so there wouldn't be as much attention on me. I honestly couldn't wait for our honeymoon; I wonder where Edward is going to take us…well wherever we go I'll be happy because I'll be with my Edward.

I kissed Edward's neck and looked into his eyes when he said "Bella love we still need to tell Charlie about our early wedding…" I groaned, Charlie hadn't exactly taken the news well in the beginning and I doubt he would respond any differently if not worse to our news of getting married at an earlier date. He thought that I would still be his baby girl until August after all.

Edward kissed me lightly before saying, "it'll be fine love, it's not like he doesn't know that were getting married, we're just pushing the date up that's all…" I knew he was right, but I still couldn't help but be nervous. This was Charlie after all, and he wasn't exactly thrilled that Edward was taking me away, even though he knew that Edward was the one I wanted to be with.

I drifted into thought as Edward took me to the car and buckled me up. I hadn't even realized that we were at my house until he opened the car door and said "love, we're here."

I shook my head to get out of my daze as we walked to my house. Edward knocked on the door and Charlie opened it. "Oh hey kids." He said in the same sad voice that he had been using ever since the news of our engagement; as if seeing us just reminded him that I would be leaving him.

We walked into the living room, Charlie following behind us. Edward and I sat down on the couch while Charlie sat in his armchair. Edward started the conversation, "Charlie we have some news."

Charlie looked worried and said, "oh no! You're pregnant aren't you! I knew this was going to happen!" what! Why in the world would he think that I'm pregnant! "No dad! I am not pregnant why would you even think that!" I couldn't even look at him; I looked at Edward who just seemed to be amused. I looked back at Charlie, noticing that he had a look of pure shock on his face. "Umm, sorry Bella, I mean I figured that's why you were getting married but that you were scared to tell me…" ugh! How dare he think that! Edward must have noticed that I was having a hard time talking and said, "Charlie, Bella is not pregnant and we are not getting married because she is. We are getting married because I cannot live without her and she is an angel that somehow found me worthy of her love. We are getting married because we are in love and we want to live our lives together." Charlie just gaped at us with an open mouth. I'm sure the pride in my eyes was evident when I looked into Edward's.

Charlie stuttered as he said, "I…I don't know what to say…I'm sorry, what were you here to tell me then." Charlie's face was red as a tomato and he hung his head in shame.

Once I found my voice again I looked at Charlie, took Edward's hand in mine and said, "we decided to move the wedding up…we're going to get married tomorrow. There will be no guests, just family and we sent a private jet to pick up mom, she will be here tomorrow. We just came to tell you that you need to get prepared because Alice has everything set up and we have no intention of waiting any longer." I was stunned by how freely the words came out. I looked at Charlie and the only expression I saw was sadness, the thoughts Edward was hearing probably had something to do with _"I finally lost my baby girl" _or "_he's finally taking her away, as I knew he would…_" I honestly hoped Charlie would be happy for me, I had explained it to him that Edward was the only person that would make me happy but he only saw Edward as the boy that hurt me, then took me away…the silence was starting to bother me… "Dad, please say something." The only thing he said was "so soon…"

--

Once Charlie had gotten over the initial shock, he had given us his blessings and said he would be there to walk me down the aisle. I was so glad that it was over and Charlie was at least accepting our decision. I had made Charlie some dinner before I left with Edward to his house, well _our_ house after tomorrow. I was looking out the window at all the green thinking about our honeymoon…about all the things we would do. When Edward asked, "what are you thinking about love?" I blushed at being caught. He ran his thumb over my red cheeks; the coolness felt wonderful against my flushed skin. "Now what brought on this delicious blush?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. I blushed even more as I said, "the honeymoon, I was thinking about all the things we would be doing". He chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss before he got out of the car and opened my door for me.

As we walked into the house, Alice came up to me in a flash. "Bella you're finally here!! Everything's ready all you have to do is get up early in the morning!! And get some sleep you don't want to look tired at your own wedding…" she said in a speedy, musical voice. Edward cut in before she could say anything else. "Alice I will make sure she gets some sleep, we're going to go now and thank you for getting everything ready so quickly." she just smiled and ran away.

Edward took me into his arms and ran to his room; I was on the bed before I knew it. He had me changed into shorts and a tank top in no time. I took a human moment to brush my teeth and go to the bathroom before I went to bed. He was under the covers when I came over and snuggled up to him. I put my head on his chest and he began to hum my lullaby to me. The last things I heard were "finally all mine…"

--

The next morning I woke up in a daze…Edward was not with me, but Alice was telling me to go take a shower. I groaned and asked where Edward was and she said that he was getting ready with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. I took a quick shower and went to Alice's room.

She had me put on a nice white lace bra, boy shorts and a silk slip with a lace trim. Then she went to do my hair, curling the ends slightly while Rosalie did my make up.

It felt like hours had passed but I was finally in my wedding gown ready to walk down the aisle. I went to the door and took Charlie's arm. I was thankful that there were no guests around so if I tripped it wouldn't be such a big deal. I was looking at the floor as I walked trying to muster up the courage to look at Edward. When I could finally look up, I looked into his eyes. All I saw was love, happiness, and desire. If Charlie had not been holding on to me I would have forgotten how to walk. I went to him as fast Charlie's grip would allow me; it felt like the longest walk I've ever taken. Once Charlie handed me to Edward, I intertwined my fingers with his; I was so lost in the moment that I didn't even register what Emmett was saying.

Once the 'I do's had been said and the kiss had been given Edward and I walked back into the house. I went upstairs to change out of my wedding dress and into the dark blue dress Alice had gotten me. The dress was silk and had a low cut back; stopping at the hips with a 'v'.

Once I came down I saw Edward waiting for me at the stairs…he pulled me against himself, wrapping his arms around my wait. He whispered in my ear, "you look wonderful my _wife_, I can't wait to be alone with you…" the emphasis he put on the word _wife_ sent a shiver through me…this was definitely going to be a great honeymoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**hello people i am very very sorry for taking soo long, i've had a horrible time with writers block**

**anyways we are nearing the end of this story and if you haven't already added me to your author alerts list please do because i am always coming up with new one shots!**

XXXXX

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I went towards our families. I hugged my mother and father; Renee was crying and Charlie was wishing me a _happy _honeymoon. I hugged Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Emmett whispered in my ear, "hope you and Edward have some _fun _lil sis" he had a goofy grin on his face; all I did was smile at him.

We waved at our family as we got into the Volvo. Once we were on the road I asked Edward, "so Edward where are we going?" he laughed and said, "now Bella I would _never _ruin that surprise for you." I huffed; of course he was going to surprise me…

The rest of the drive was comfortably silent. Once we arrived at the airport Edward drove to the back, where the airplanes were and parked in front of a black jet. I groaned…

"Oh no…Edward please, please tell me you didn't buy a jet to take us to our honeymoon…" he couldn't have, he wouldn't have…oh hell who am I kidding he would buy an island so we could have out honeymoon if I let him…

"Love, don't worry I didn't _buy_ a jet…I just prefer being alone with you…"

Well being alone does sound nice…I didn't protest as Edward took me into his arms and carried me into the jet... I couldn't help my reaction as I saw the interior…

It was absolutely gorgeous. There was beautiful butter cream-colored leather furniture all throughout the spacious cabin, draped by the softest looking throw blankets I had ever seen. Soft, romantic music was flowing around the room and I couldn't believe how inviting the whole place looked, and it was on a plane. There was also a drink bar set off to one corner and a giant flat screen T.V. above the door to the cockpit.

"Are you upset about the jet now Bella?' Edward chuckled as the doors were closed and sealed behind us.

"I still think it was unnecessary,' I mumbled without conviction.

The music was temporarily interrupted as the pilot informed us that we would be taking off in just a few moments.

"Will you tell me where we are going now," I asked as I turned my face towards his expectantly.

"Nope, we will be there soon enough, besides you haven't seen the bedroom yet," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"There is a bedroom on this thing," I asked wide eyed. He just smiled and the next thing I knew was being tossed lightly on top of a huge bed.

I looked around and noticed that the bed occupied the majority of the room, along with another small T.V. hanging on the wall.

I heard a lock click into place and my gaze swiftly met Edward's from across the room.

"You look absolutely beautiful my wife and I don't think I can wait another second to consummate our marriage," he practically growled as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't want to wait," I whispered and Edward was suddenly pinning me to the mattress and divesting me of my clothing within seconds.

I inhaled sharply when I realized that he had somehow managed to remove his pants and was now completely naked on top of me. His golden eyes burned with love and lust and my whole body felt on fire for him.

He leaned down slowly and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. It was nowhere near what I needed, so I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him down for a much deeper, rougher kiss. As I traced my tongue along his upper lip, he let out a tortuous moan and plunged his tongue inside my mouth. He tasted exquisite and I knew I would never get enough of him.

I hadn't even realized what happened when I was suddenly down to my bra and underwear. "Oh my Bella you are beautiful, as always" I couldn't give him an answer. He slowly to take of my bra, kissing my shoulders as he brought the straps down, sucking on my nipples as those became revealed as well. He kissed all the way down to the hem of my panties, came to my center, inhaled and said "Mmm you always smell mouth watering Bella." He kissed me before he took the fabric between his teeth and lightly tugged down.

He rubbed his nose along my center again before he placed a kiss there; I couldn't help myself I let out a loud moan. He stuck a finger in me and I began to squirm. He kept going faster and faster, I was so close. Then he just stopped! "N-no" I tried to say and he smiled and said "oh don't worry love, I'm no where _near_ done with you yet"

He came up so we were eye-to-eye and delved into a deep kiss again. Just as my back arched he thrust into me without warning, it had never felt this good. He slid his hand down all the way to my knee and brought it over his shoulder. He was thrusting in at such an angle and so much deeper. I was moaning as he kept on thrusting down to the hilt.

The last thing I remember is seeing a white flash…

**Edward's POV**

I had never heard Bella moan so loud. She fainted as she came…

Well that's never happened before. I hope she's ok. I should call Alice.

"Hey Alice… yeah I have a question…"

"Ok what is it Edward, I haven't been watching so you guys can have some privacy…"

"Ok well we're on the jet and we were having some _fun _well then when she came she umm…fainted…"

"Oh My God Edward! What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing Alice! All I did was pleasure out of her mind! She was enjoying it!

"Oh My God Edward! Well you pleasured her a bit _too _much…she'll be fine and trust me if you were human you would be the stud of the year not a lot of men can do that to a woman!"

Hah! She wants to boost my ego…like it wasn't big enough!


	11. Chapter 11

**hey people i am sorry for taking soo long, but it took forever for me to actually write this, it just wouldn't come out like i wanted it to. i would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed please enjoy the last chapter will be split into two parts... this is part one, and if you haven't already please add me to your author alerts because i am writing some new stuff.**

_Hah! She wants to boost my ego…like it wasn't big enough!_

**E POV**

I laid next Bella and she started to stir.

Her she began to open her eyes, and she smiled as she saw me staring at her.

"What happened Edward?"

I laughed and said," you fainted love."

She smiled again, oh how lovely her smile is. "Edward that has got to be the best I have ever had. What in the world did you do?"

I grinned the crooked smile that she loved so much and said, "I consummated our marriage."

"Ah our marriage, we're finally married and alone Edward."

I was so glad that she was happy about this. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "We're almost there love."

She looked into my eyes and I saw a flash of curiosity and excitement.

"Edward, please tell me where we're going?"

I guess since we were almost there I could…"we're going to Fiji love. I rented us a house on the beach for us. There wont be a single person for miles."

I heard her suck in a breath, "oh Edward, that sounds amazing, but can I ask… why Fiji?"

I kissed her lightly before I said, "Because love, I want to be able to see you in a swimsuit and Sweden would just be way too cold for that…"

I felt her blood rush to her cheeks, and she shivered. By now I had learned that shivering wasn't usually because she was cold but we weren't doing anything that would indicate other wise right now so I asked, "love are you cold?"

She smiled and said, "no but the thought of you in all your glory sparkling makes me shiver…"

Oh my Bella… I couldn't believe how incredible she is…and all mine… _mine_

I growled deep in my chest, as I said, "Bella you're _mine_ you know that right… all _mine_"

She moaned again and said, "Oh Edward you _know _you can do absolutely _anything _you want with me…"

I was not able to hold myself anymore, I wanted to ravage her body, do as I please with her…


	12. Chapter 12

**part two... im sorry for taking so long and this is the end... just so everyone knows **

**Edward's POV**

"Anything I want Bella?" I asked with a barely restrained growl.

She threaded her fingers through my hair and tugged my face down to hers. The moment my lips touched hers she thrust her tongue into my mouth before biting my lower lip harshly, causing my cock to twitch at the sensation.

"Yes Edward, anything," she whispered against my mouth.

"So if I wanted to pin your arms to the bed and fuck you so hard that you passed out again, that would be okay with you?" This time as I asked the question there was no way I could contain the growl that rumbled throughout my chest.

Her hips lifted up against mine and she moaned loudly.

"Yes Edward please, I need you inside of me now."

I chuckled lightly and slowly trailed my hand down her gorgeous body. As soon as my fingers touched her sensitive clit her entire body bucked beneath mine.

"I need to taste you first Bella, I'm dying for it," I said as I followed the path my hands had taken until I could lap up her sweet juices.

"You can't die remember," she panted as I began to lick softly at her sweetness.

"Silly Bella, it's only a figure of speech," I mumbled against her wet flesh. Her only response was a sharp cry as I pierced her snug opening with my tongue.

She tasted like fucking sunshine and summer; it was the single best taste in the entire world and I could happily gorge myself on it for forever.

I pumped into her faster as her hips started to writhe uncontrollably; she was so close, I could feel her inner walls starting to ripple around my tongue.

"That's it love, come for me, I want to feel your juices running down my throat," I growled out the demand right before I sucked her into my mouth and bit down gently.

"Oh God Edward," I heard her scream seconds before I thrust my tongue into her again. Her sweet juices spilled into my mouth and I swallowed it down greedily. That was it, my control was shot and the only thing I could think of was being deep inside my Bella.

I eagerly crawled up her body and spread her legs far apart.

"Wait Edward," she whispered. I looked up at her in confusion as she sat up on the bed.

Before I knew what she was doing the tip of my cock was being sucked into her hot little mouth.

"Oh shit Bella, I don't think I can take this," I said through clenched teeth as she took more of my length down her throat.

As she started to move up and down her tongue began taking little licks all along the length of my shaft. I couldn't deny her anything, so I grabbed fistfuls of her silky hair and pulled lightly. Her approving, lust filled moan accompanied the action causing the vibrations to shoot straight to my balls. I pulled harder as she sucked faster and I felt myself falling helplessly into my own orgasm. The tingle at the base of my spine started and I knew I was only seconds away from spilling my release down her throat.

"Bella, baby I can't hold out any longer, you need to let go before I hurt you."

Her short little nails dug into my thighs as she pulled me closer to her, and refused to let up.

"Bella!!!," I roared as I felt my come shoot directly into her mouth. She swallowed down every drop before releasing my still hard erection and licked her lips slowly.

I pushed her back down to the bed and covered her still wet lips with my own. She moaned into the kiss and raised her legs up and around my waist. I knew what she was asking for and instantly thrust into her dripping core. In the back of my mind I knew I was acting somewhat like a wild animal, it was a good thing Bella was gaining pleasure from it because I had no sense or control left to stop. As I had threatened earlier I pinned her arms to either side of her head and fucked her hard and fast.

"Edward yes please just like that, more," she was screaming and moaning loudly and every sound she made pushed me that much further.

I transferred one of her wrists to the other hand so I could use my free hand to pinch her clit between my fingers. She tightened around my cock even more as her creamy hot juices flowed over my cock. That was all it took for me to once again fall over the edge and I felt myself release deep inside her warm and willing body.

"Bella my wife, I love you with everything that I am," I whispered as I rolled off of her and wrapped her in my arms.

"I love you Edward, forever," she whispered back.

We stayed like that, riding on the aftermath of out climax just waiting to arrive and enjoying each other.

We were in our own little bubble, we were happy... just like we would be for eternity...

**everybody thank you for reading i might write some one shots of the honeymoon but thats it... i dont like writing stories just one shots so please review with one shot ideas for the honeymoon and thank you. **

**Reviews are Love  
**


End file.
